Woah, now thas' cool aiight
by jameron4eva
Summary: What happens when Dark angel crosses with TSCC.Oh and any comments questins and concerns are always welcome.
1. Chapter 1

"Damn, " Logan cursed under his breath. "Max, we have to get out of here, now." As if to expedite her decision, a blast rocked there command center. "Okay people, listen up," Max yelled over the chaos in the room. "We need to move, I know it has been days since we took refuge in her, months for others. But if we don't move they will take us out permanently." Had Mole been there, he would have tried to kill Logan to make a point, but he was killed in the initial attack. Out of Max, Logan, Alec, Sketchy, OC, Mole, and others, all but Mole survived to live to the tenth day of the siege, now they were preparing to leave the compound.

As soon as everyone else left, Max and Logan looked at one another, with such longing they had to look away. "So," Max began "I guess this is it, this is when it all ends." Then she heard a laugh from Logan, "Max, this is not the end," then he looked at Max, "baby, we will find a way to make the ordinaries accept you and yours, and we'll find the cure, okay." Then he looked her in the eye, and filled Max with such a hope that it would all work out that she started to believe it.

But as they were lost in one another's eyes, they failed to notice the bubble forming around them 'till it was to late. "Max, what the fuck is happen…." Logan didn't get to finish the sentence as the TDE sent them through time. When they arrived they were in an almost unbearable pain. When the thought processes returned, they realized that they were naked in front of each other. " Damn, Logan you look good naked." Max said aloud in the dark ally they were in "Could say the same about you." A strange voice called from behind her. "Now, let's get you away from crippled boy here a…" he was cut short as Max flipped him over and knocked him out. Then she saw what the guy meant; Logan was barely holding himself up.

Max picked clothes of the guy whom she knocked out. "Logan, put these on," she called to him before picking the extras of the man. "Max I think we should look for a place to stay." Max now fully dressed looked at her man, the only man she would ever love and said, "Sure Logan, let's get you dressed first." Then she burst out looking at the half dressed, half pretzel looking Logan. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, try to get dressed in the dark, with a good looking girl laughing at you, some time." Max feigning shock looked at Logan and said " Logan, I'm only, good looking." His retort was stopped as they saw a young man and girl round a corner looking like they were just barely alive, or at least the boy did.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about not having any notes in chapter 1, but it was kind of a quick decision to publish the story as early as I did. Please forgive the list of characters in the story, I meant to put Max & Logan, and Cameron and john. There may be some language and themes latter on in the story, but that's all now let's get going.

As soon as they were spotted by the T-1001 they were under constant attack. "Damn, Cameron I thought you said the defenses wouldn't be in place yet." John yelled at Cameron as they ran away from the building. "I didn't think they would be John." Cameron fired back at him all the while firing at the security chasing them through the town surrounding the building the Turk, (Skynet) was in.

After losing the guards in a doughnut shop they rounded a corner to head back to their car. "So this is the infamous John and Cameron Connor." A voice called, catching their attention. "I thought you would come to stop me." As they fixed their eyes on the source of the voice they saw the T-1001. Almost immediately Cameron moved in front of John to shield him. "We know you are building Skynet, we will stop you." John called at the terminator. "What me, build Skynet I want to build a force to stop it." At this they all looked at each other, "What do you mean?" John asked her. " I mean that I want it gone just as bad as you do, what you think Cameron was the only one to develop a consciousness separate from Skynet?" then it laughed. Cameron and John looked at each other for a moment before she moved away. "Then why aren't you doing any thing to stop it?" John asked, "Typical human, look I can but I would not get far, and it would activate to early, there is a time and place for everything." She said to him, " Now can we work together to bring it down?" She asked John getting a serious look on her face," I have a family as well you know."

At that point John and Cameron looked at each other,"I thought I was the only one to be able to have kids?" Cameron said, almost questioningly to the other terminator. "Not my kid, the real Weavers kid, but I consider her as my own." At this she said, "Look if we join forces we can make the world safe for all of our children." Cameron looked at John again then back and said,"But you tried to have us arrested, not only taking us away from our kid but making the path clear for it to take over the world." Just as the terminator was about to respond she saw a triple 8 jump a corner and get a bead on the Connors. She jumped past them at the triple 8 and yelled, "Go, I'll take care of him." When neither of them moved she yelled even louder, "Get the FUCK out of here, NOW!" That was all they needed and they left Cameron yelling back her and John's thanks along the way.

As they rounded another corner they saw two people, a man in his late twenties, early thirties, and a young girl, about twenty, twenty-one years old. As the girl got in a fighting stance, ready to attack, the man said, "No, Max they aren't going to hurt us." This had a calming effect on the girl, but she stayed ready to pounce at a moment's notice.


	3. Chapter 3

CH. 3 Author's note: Well, well, well, we meet again. Now as surprising as it may seem, I thought that if Cameron can eat, even if only to preserve her organs/skin, then it would seem logical that she would have all the correct organs as well. And for those not familiar think of mole as the lizard version of Derek, only more of a jackass. Gotta remember language in these things, sorry now it's time to begin the fun, look for enemies from both stories, no one is an ally, except the good guys. Remember, "There is no fate but what WE, make"

As soon as Max realized that she could take out both of them she calmed at Logan's words. "Okay, my name is Logan Cale." Logan said pointing at himself, "And this is my friend Max." At this Max winced and spoke up, " Logan, i.., me and Alec aren't a couple." At this Logan looked at her, "Oh, with a new guy?" Then Max stalked over to him," Listen Logan, if I touch you you die, you just caught me and Alec saying good by, he asked me about Ben." At this Logan just looked at her, expecting more, and she gave it. "I saw it as an excuse to keep me away from you, I can't loose you like that." Then they heard a laugh out of the boy. Max getting pissed started to jump him, 'Listen you little shit, me and him are," At that moment Max was kicked back by the girl, 'damn, this girl can hit hard.' Max thought. "Don't even think about touching him, he's mine and I love him." Max then tried to jump kick the girl, but all she got for her trouble was a tweaked ankle and dented pride. The boy spoke up, "Uh, my name is John Connor, and this is my wife, Cameron Phillips Connor, don't piss her of, she'll kick your ass, even if your fast." At this Max and Logan laughed, "And that's it," Max blurted," you and her, your barely sixteen and I don't think you have seen a transgenic in action." The boy looked confused for a second, "Cam, what is she talking about?"

Cameron had only one file pertaining to transgens, obviously Skynet thought them a danger since any base involved with Manticore was strategically hit with a 20-kiloton nuke. Her eyes flashed blue, which worried the two strange people. Coming to an answer she brought down her HUD, making her eyes brown again. In a voice that John knew was consolatory, and sorrowful, "John, the only file I have says that anyone, anyone, involved in Manticore, from the military down to the children themseifes were killed in the days and months after Judgement Day." This made a look of worry cross on the peoples, Cam not acknowledging them by there names since the girl attacked John, in a small voice she asked, "ALL of them, killed but how we were the best in military Rn'D, we were the top of the line." At this John and Cam laughed,"No," the boy said, " the top, military program was not Manticore, it was something worse." Then the T-1001, Weaver, morphed into view. "I have taken care of the tip, it is now safe." Then it noticed the two others in the area, "We have no time to waist with these humans, we must move to your house, there will be more on the way." With that it got into the car, a minivan, perfect for hidding weapons in. "Well then you must come with us, maybe we can figure this whole situation out." The girl went over, and Max immediately sensed that something was not okay with the girl, and her cat reflexes made her hiss at this, Cameron. At that the girl jumped amd picked Max up, "Let's get one thing straight, you don't need to fear me, unless you hurt John, we will explain it at our house." And that was all that they needed, they were in the van heading god knows where.

By the time they got home, Sarah was pissed and no one was exempt. "Hey, where the HELL, have you been?" The question was directed at John, "We thought we'd check out the corp., we meet the T-1001, and we found out it's reasoning." Then Sarah saw that Cameron was not with him, "John, where is Cam, is she all right? are you okay? What can I do?" All of the questions were answered as Cam came in with the Terminator, and two new people. "John, what the hell is going on here? I can't believe that you brought strangers to this house." At this John shot back, "Look, me and Cam got this house, so we can bring any one we want in, MOM." Her son was always one to be short on temper, and Cam found that out quick after they got married, but Sarah would still put her money on a pregnant Terminator any day. "Ugh, can you all just shut up for one moment, trying to sleep here!" "That's Derek," John said to the guests, "and this," he said pointing to her, "is my mother, Sarah." And the guy walked over to Sarah, "Sorry about the intrusion, I'm Logan, and this is Max." He said pointing to himself and the girl in succession. "And I need to know what the hell is going on here." At this Sarah looked to the girl, " Well I would tell you but I'd have to kill you." John spoke up, "Don't mind my mom, she gets worried for my and Cam's safety." Then Cameron said, " What is the state of the world in your time?" Every one not part of the clan were surprised, "What, what?" Logan said. "Well, " Cam started, "when we arrived in the ally you had just kicked two guys asses, then took their clothes. Oh and I sensed the presence of temporal signatures in the area." Now that got John's attention, "You mean there from the future?" And Cam, looked at him," That is just what I said, John." Logan looked at them, "What are you talking about, I'll admit that this is pretty strange, but it's the year 2021." Then the boy looked at Cam and back to Logan and Max. "I don't know what you think but it's 2009."


	4. DIZZAMNN!

Hey thanks for all the reviews guys. I appreciate them, as always any comments and concerns are welcome. And for those who can't tell, I am a John Cameron shipper, so any ideas on that are welcome, and one of my favorite story's is "I'll always find you" By tali.b, you are a superb writer man/woman, I love the story.

At the revelation Max and Logan looked, and felt shocked. "2009, how is that even possible?" Logan blurted out, "Well it requires some machine or resistance tech, and I don't think you guys have that." Derek answered him, then he looked to John," John can you introduce me or what." Then John looked at them, "Oh, well this is Derek Resse, my uncle, and Derek this is Max and Logan." Then he looked straight at the two, "Guys, we have a lot to talk about, Cam, can you get Max a soft pillow to lay her foot on?" Then Cameron looked at Max and Logan before responding," As long as she doesn't try and jump you again, okay." Then she gently, far more then she displayed earlier, set Max down on the empty chair and got a pillow for her. "There is that sufficient for your leg?" She asked Max, in response Max just shook her head up and down in a yes sign. "Okay," she said aloud, " now, what the hell are you talking about, it's 2021, and the entire country is on our asses." Then a loud cry erupted from one of the rooms; "I'll get him John." Cameron said to John as she got up to go get their child.

"Okay," Sarah said, "You must be mistaken, because it's 2009 and we have the FBI on OUR, asses." Then Logan spoke up as Cameron came back in with a little bundle. Walking over to John she said, "Sarah I detected a temporal signature just moments before we meet them." Then Derek looked at them closely, "What is the state of the world?" he asked them. Then Logan answered, "Well it began on June 1, 2009, when some terrorists whacked the eastern sea board with an electromagnetic pulse. Essentially turning America, from a superpower to third world country overnight," then Max and Logan went on to tell there tails, wondering why they felt the need to tell complete strangers there story's. At the mention of Logan being a hacker who looked to turn the country around through his own, and eventually many other's including Maxi's, help. By the time they were done Derek was unimpressed just like Cameron was. John and Sarah however had a look of wonder and longing on their faces. Derek spoke up, "Well sounds like tough time, but that's cake tom what we have seen." He pointed from him to Cameron, "now, let's tell our story, I'll let Sarah begin."

After much breathing and steeling her self, Sarah began, " Well, all was going as well as can be expected, it was 1984, and I was a girl, in high school, working a waitress job. Then he came, a Terminator, a machine that could act, and look like a human. It came through time, sent by a computer program named Skynet; it was created for the purpose of protecting the country. It didn't live up to it's expectations, just after it came back a man named Kyle Resse came back, his purpose was to protect me from the Terminator." Then Logan spoke up, "Why was it after you, I mean you can't mean much can you?" At this Sarah jumped up and slapped him, "Can I continue or what?" when no one said any thing, she began again, Max starring her down, Sarah returning it, "Any way, it came back to kill me so it could kill my son," she pointed to John. "it wanted to kill it's main enemy." Then she went into detail about the events that took place in '84. Then they all told there tail to Max and Logan. After John and Cameron finished, Max said "Damn, and you you're a machine?" she said to Cameron. At this John jumped up, "Listen, we have had to deal with that crap from Derek and my mom. So let me tell you one thing, she is different, she is more human than most that I have met, she's the mother of my child, and she is my wife, give her the respect she's earned, or I'll beat it into ya." When he finished Cameron walked up to him, 'John, it's okay, the only opinions I care about are yours, and the baby's, and our family's, no one else's matters." This calmed John down a bit. "Now, " John said let's figure out how to get you guys back." Then the T-1001 spoke up, " There is no way to get them back, the only TDE was destroyed when we came back." Then all of them turned to her, "Then how are we supposed to stop the cultists if we can't get back? Max asked her, "You can take them out now, if it is as you say then, we can take them out at there weakest, here in this time." "But you're on your own mission to save the world." Logan said to her, "I think that they are both related, taking down one may take down the other." At this the baby wined and they all looked to it. Cameron, and John both got up to calm him down. "John, John it's okay we wont leave you." Cameron said to the baby, and at this point Max and Logan realized that John was right, Cameron was different. Then a shot rang out and they all fell down.


End file.
